


Goose Is Tired of This Crap

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: It's time to take care of the Infinity Stone problem.





	Goose Is Tired of This Crap

“Mrewp?”  The Tesseract was resting comfortably deep inside Goose’s pocket dimension, and that’s exactly where she planned to keep it.

These things were nothing but trouble.  It wasn’t often she felt interested enough to take this sort of action – flerkens didn’t have much to fear – but when it came to reality-altering singularities and the crazy beings who thought they could control them – well, time to call in reinforcements.  “Sisters?  I need five of you.”

Using the Tesseract, they jumped through space and gulped down the other five.  Then, purring, they groomed each other, curled up, and took a well-deserved nap.


End file.
